The Last Resort
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Pwas UntitledP Three years after Battle City, the duelist are reunited..... KaibaIsis, crossover with Werewolf: The Apocalypse. REWIRTE IN PROGRESS!
1. Default Chapter

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.  
  
Seto watched her from the shadows, sitting out in the sun, her face slightly upturned to catch the rays, which latched on to her skin and burrowed in, so it seemed as if she glowed with the fire of the sun. She positively glistened with it.  
  
Or maybe it was the sun screen.  
  
What was it about this woman that made him wax poetic, like some kind of mush minded fool?  
  
Was he turning into Joey?  
  
She was like some kind of pagan idol brought to life. Hell, she even had the name.   
  
Isis.  
  
Beautiful, sweet goddess.....  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Hey! Kaiba! You look a little overheated." Joey announced, pouring a bucket of water over his head. Seto growled and spun to hit him, only to be stopped by the laughter of the others as they lounged around the public pool.  
  
WHY had he agreed to come on this reunion? He didn't even *like* these resorts. He avoided them like the plague, though Mokuba had been bugging him to take a vacation for a while.  
  
Isis turned her head to him and held up the sun screen. "Could you get my back?"  
  
Oh yeah. That was why.  
  
Seto shrugged his shoulders, pulling of his now soaked coat and laying it out in the sun. "Sure." To took the bottle, determined to look cool and confident as he squirted the lotion into his hand and crouched behind the gold skinned goddess. She moved the straps of her modest emerald bathing suit off her shoulders to give him full access. He felt her shiver as he touched her shoulder with the lotion. Her skin was smooth and soft, like silk. He smoothed the lotion over her shoulders slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her warm skin beneath his hands. More than a few of his dreams of late had involved very similar circumstances.  
  
He dug his fingers into the spaces between her vertebrae, spreading the lotion out with his palm. He got close enough to smell her hair. Jasmines.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Score one for Kaiba!"  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" *thwap*  
  
"Owwww! I didn' do nothin', Mai!"  
  
Seto let his hands drop into his lap, and he handed the bottle back to Isis. "Thank you." she said quietly, pulling the straps back up.  
  
"So, where has your brother gotten to?" Seto asked lightly moving so that he was sitting beside her, just out of reach.  
  
"He's gone off on some kind of vision quest. He wanted to find himself. I got a postcard from him a few weeks back from Brazil. Before that, it was Alaska." She shrugged her shoulders, much to Seto's enjoyment. "He seems to have picked up a traveling companion."  
  
"Your brother? Someone would willingly spend time with.... him?"  
  
A shadow fell over them, and a certain bronze skinned blond chuckled. "I like to think I've changed a bit since the last time you saw me." Malik said with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest. Seto managed a polite smile and a nod.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come." Isis said, looking up at her brother. The large black dog at the young man's side yawned, snapping its massive jaws at them. Seto had no doubt that the dog could easily take a hand off, if it wanted to. It was a predator, like its master.  
  
Malik knelt down and dug his fingers into the dog's shiny black coat, much to its clear enjoyment. "I thought I would see for myself if you could get the others to come back. This is Kaminari, by the way." The black dog's tongue lolled out of its mouth.  
  
"Heeey! Malik got himself a puppy dog!" Joey launched himself out of the pool, walking right up to the dog and giving it a pat on the head.  
  
"She's not a dog." Malik said, a smirk creeping back onto his face. "She's a wolf."  
  
Seto's spine stiffened as he gave Malik's companion a second look. He could have sworn he saw the wolf wink at him before she snapped at Joey's hand, much to Malik's (and Seto's) amusement. The dueling monkey jumped back and screamed like the wolf HAD bitten him. Isis frowned as her brother chuckled and clucked his tongue at the wolf.  
  
"I think perhaps its time I checked in." Malik said dryly as he watched Joey hop around, clutching his hand.  
  
"You do that." Seto watched Isis' full lips turn down in a slight frown as he watched her brother and his pet walk off. 


	2. Chapter 2

*check's bank account* I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I'm very broke, so don't bother suing me.  
****  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Nari. I *know* you don't like it, but...."  
  
"You're ashamed of me?"  
  
"No! Not at all! But I'm not ready to let anyone know yet."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Nari...."  
  
"I think I'll go sleep on the couch."  
  
*************  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm short on time. 


	3. Chapter 3

I continue not to own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
  
Mokuba bounced happily on the bed, his raven dark hair flying every which way as he worked off three bowls of sugar laden cereal that his older brother had advised him not to eat. Mokuba had retorted by pointing out that Seto ate chocolate bars and drank cola for breakfast, and therefore had no room to talk.  
  
Seto let it slide, as he had more important things on his mind. Like finding his binoculars. He told Mokuba is was for bird watching, but Seto defiantly had other plans. Upon hacking into the hotel's database, he had discovered a very interesting fact.  
  
In the room across the courtyard from his, a certain young woman was staying.  
  
A certain lovely young Egyptian woman.  
  
The fact that her nut case brother and his pet wolf were staying in the next room was of no consequence to him. Or so he thought.  
  
He adjusted the state of the art spy glasses carefully, then chuckled. Isis left her blinds open. Perfect. Now he could just sit back and wait....  
  
Movement in the next room caught his eye, and he turned his head ever so slightly to peek into Malik's room. His eyebrows made a dash for his hairline as he caught sight of the blonde bane of his existence talking to a dark haired girl that Seto did not recognize. But he did recognize the body language he was seeing. It was that of a couple having a tiff.  
  
'Well, well, well.... what do we have here?' he thought, resting his elbows on the rail.  
  
The girl -- far too thin, with a rather large nose, and hair that didn't look like it had seen a brush in years -- turned her back to Malik, who quickly tried to get in front of her, only to be thwarted by her turning again. This repeated itself for several minutes, much to Seto's infinite amusement. To think, some slip of a girl had the high and mighty Malik Ishtar by the short hairs.... This just made his day. 


	4. Chapter 4

I continued not to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.  
  
  
Isis came into her hotel room whistling a cheery little tune, the long tube of her brand new telescope tucked under her arm. She already had the tripod set up, but after an unfornutnate encounter with Seto the Cat (who now lazed indolently on her pillow like the king of all he surveyed), she had been short an actual telescope. She continued to whistle as she set it up, then carefully adjusted it until she could see her target.  
  
Mokuba was bouncing off the walls, as usual, but Seto wasn't in the room. Oh well, she would be able to catch him later. And then she would break out the camera with the zoom lense.  
  
"You know, most people consider it rude to spy." Malik drawled.  
  
"And what would you know about being polite, oh brother of mine?" Isis retorted. "And since when did you start running with wolfkin?"  
  
"Who I associate with is none of your business."  
  
"It is when you bring a dangerous creature into the middle of a resort hotel."  
  
"Nari isn't dangerous."  
  
"Of course she isn't. She's only a nine-foot-tall snarling beast of death. Her coat is to shaggy to be of Anubians...."  
  
"She's one of Fury's daughters."  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better. A man says the wrong thing around her and-"  
  
"She has her temper well under control."  
  
"Then explain the shredded mattress I saw the orderlies taking away from your room. Never mind, don't explain, I don't want to know."  
  
"You're in a bitchy mood today. Not getting any from your blue eyed boy toy?"  
  
"Get out of my room before I throw you off my balcony."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?"  
**************************  
Authoress' Note: I've had a few people ask that I give the story a title, so I'm throwing it out to you. YOU send me Titles in the reviews, and I'll pick the one I like best. 


	5. Chapter 5

Still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! This fic is purely for the enjoyment of the YGO-I-C (Yu-Gi-Oh! Internet Community)   
  
  
There once was a kitten that lived on the streets of Cairo, a tiny, mangy, grey brown beast with huge blue eyes. He was ill tempered, ill mannered, and covered in fleas. He tormented dogs and stole food from the unsuspecting. He was the toughest, ugliest little kitten you ever saw.  
  
Isis found him one day while shopping in a street market. She scooped the beast up, dumped him in Rashid's hands, and finished her shopping. By the time she was done, Rashid was bleeding and the kitten's filthy fur had turned a wet reddish brown. Isis took the now exhausted Hell Beast (which Rashid calls him to this very day) and cuddled him all the ride home. He didn't scratch her.  
  
The kitten became Isis' pet project, as she saw to it that he was bathed (Rashid's job, much to his infinite dismay), brushed, fed, and loved. In time, the kitten became more like the cats that already lived in the underground complex. He grew to be the Alpha Male, siring litters of little brown kittens with big blue eyes. Isis was the only human that he would get close to, content to spend hours on her lap, having attention lavished on him like the king he believed himself to be.  
  
But aside from Hell Beast, the cat – which had grown up to be a very large brown cat with huge blue eyes – didn't have a name.  
  
Isis finally gave the cat the name that she had been privity calling him since she'd found him.  
  
And that is the origin of Seto the Cat, who lay on the pillow next to Isis' head and contemplated the huge wolf creature on the balcony with mild annoyance. This was his territory, after all, and the wolf creature had no right to be there. He informed the wolf creature of his opinion with a rather loud yowl, which woke his human from her slumber (which had been filled with dreams of the namesake of a certain cat).  
  
The wolf creature disappeared from the balcony before Seto the Cat's human saw it, which pleased the cat to no end. His human reached over and scratched Seto the Cat behind the ears (which also pleased Seto the Cat to no end) before settling back down to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did.  
  
  
Kaiba stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Mokuba to go off to wherever it was he was thinking of going. 'C'mon..... go..... go somewhere...... go anywhere.... just go!' he thought.  
  
"You gonna be okay by yourself, Big Brother?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Mokuba. It was just a little bad shellfish, that's all."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go to the arcade."  
  
"Have fun, Mokuba." Kaiba kept his eyes closed until he heard the door shut. Then he bolted out of the bed and straight for the closet. He threw the door open wide and pulled out the telescope. Today, he knew that Isis would be in her room today. She'd been struck by the same bad shellfish. And if she wasn't doing too bad, he might just go to her room to comfort her.  
  
Kaiba raised the telescope to his eyes and peered across the courtyard. What he saw made him nearly drop that expensive piece of equipment. He looked again, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
It was still there. A huge, high powered telescope on a tripod. And behind it was Isis.  
  
As Kaiba watched, Isis straightened and rased her hand, then waved.  
  
Kaiba did the only thing that made sense. He waved back. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Elephant in the Room

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, and I want to remind you all that I'm still open to suggestions for a title!  
  
I continue to not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
"I feel rather foolish," Seto said as Isis poured tea into two cups. His eyes wandered over to the telescope sitting on her balcony. "Soo....."  
  
"Cream or sugar?" Isis asked, not looking up and refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room.  
  
"Sugar, two lumps, please." Seto said, watching as she dropped the two sugar cubes into a cup and offered it to him. That little romantic in the back of his mind that had him spouting bad poetry noted that the tea was the same color as her skin. It also noted that her skin was very soft. Seto told the romantic to kindly bugger off, as it was doing nothing to help him.  
  
Isis offered him the tea cup, and Seto took it, accidently touching her hand. The romantic immediately started spouting off more bad poetry, but to Seto's infinite annoyance.  
  
"So, how is Mokuba doing? Is he enjoying himself?"  
  
"Oh, he's having a blast. How's Malik?"  
  
"Much the same as he's always been."  
  
"Planning world domination again?"  
  
"I don't think his girlfriend will let him."  
  
"Yeah.. I noticed her a couple of days ago. Who is she?"  
  
"Someone that you should stay far away from. She's more dangerous than Malik in far too many ways." Isis picked the cat that was winding around her ankles up from the floor and put it in her lap, while the ecchi part of Seto's mind began listing things that /it/ would like to put there.  
  
"Cute cat." Seto lied, eyeing the giant animal as it eyed him.  
  
"Not really." Isis said, scratching the cat behind the ears.  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
"Yes." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow. I mean, really. I'm floored. I didn't think I'd be putting this chapter up for a week at least. Than you to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
As much as I wish I did....... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yami watched the area around his host like a spectral watch dog. I sense a disturbance in the force.No more Star Wars for you.  
  
I'm serious, Yugi. Yami's eyes went to Malik... and the wolf. He's up to something, and that 'pet' is anything but.You're being paranoid. He says he's turned over a new leaf, and I believe him.  
  
Is it paranoia if they really are out to get you?You've been hanging out with Joey waaay too much, Yami.  
  
For someone as dim as he, sometimes he comes up with some remarkable intelligent things.He's spouting off things that he heard from someone else.  
  
Wisdom is wisdom.I give up. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow. I mean, really. I'm floored. I didn't think I'd be putting this chapter up for a week at least. Than you to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
As much as I wish I did....... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami watched the area around his host like a spectral watch dog. I sense a disturbance in the force.No more Star Wars for you.  
  
I'm serious, Yugi. Yami's eyes went to Malik... and the wolf. He's up to something, and that 'pet' is anything but.You're being paranoid. He says he's turned over a new leaf, and I believe him.  
  
Is it paranoia if they really are out to get you?You've been hanging out with Joey waaay too much, Yami.  
  
For someone as dim as he, sometimes he comes up with some remarkable intelligent things.He's spouting off things that he heard from someone else.  
  
Wisdom is wisdom.I give up. 


	10. Chapter 10

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or W:tA To my dear readers, I apologize for my long silence, and the short chapter.  
  
Malik watched Yugi watching him and suppressed a smile, instead digging his fingers into the wolf's ruff. Silky black fur slipped between his fingers as the animal pressed into his hand, her huge golden eyes looking up at him expectantly... and, he thought, with just a bit of sardonic humor. His lady love had a rather strange sense of humor that he suspected was peculiar to her kind. He knelt down next to her, his fingers searching out the places she most liked to be scratched. "Shall we be off, m'lady?" he whispered in one of her huge ears.  
  
The wolf gave a very un-wolflike nod and pulled away from his hand, turning towards the hotel, her great fluffy tail wagging almost like the dogs he had known in his youth. Of course, those dogs had been sleek, short haired creatures best suited towards hunting in the desert. The wolf's shaggy, coal black coat was better suited to far colder climates. Even know he could picture her as he had first seen her, hot on the trail of a deer that they had both been hunting, in icy woods far too the north of the nearest city. She had been a creature of terrible fierceness. He had, very wisely, been afraid of her.  
  
And that was *before* he had known she was of the changing ilk. 


	11. Chapter 11

Another short chapter, and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Or Werewolf: the Apocalypses.   
  
Mokuba was in the arcade when he saw Malik pass with the black haired woman. He knew she was no Egyptian. Her skin was almost as pale as Seto's. But Mokuba wasn't stupid. He could see that she was dangerous. She moved like a large predator, and there was something about those eyes.... Those were the eyes of someone who would eat him right up and spit out his bones, like a troll under a bridge in a fairy tale.  
  
'Or maybe,' a part of his mind that sounded like his big brother, 'like Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.'  
  
The black haired girl turned her head to look at Mokuba as she and Malik passed, and her hard, golden brown eyes seemed to see right into his soul. Gozaburo used to have eyes like those... but he hadn't been as scared of Gozaburo as he was of this creature. She wasn't human. Nothing human could look at another being like that.  
  
Mokuba found himself trying to press against the machine he was by, like it could swallow him up and protect him from the girlmonster. She stopped moving, letting her escort go on ahead a few steps before he noticed he'd lost her, and turned fully to face Mokuba.  
  
She stepped up to the low rail that separated the arcade from the lobby and leaned across, a fanged grin stretching across her face. She reached out a hand as Mokuba tried to back further away, only to find himself trapped by the very machine that had enraptured him just moments before. He could see that hand sprouting claws, swiping his head off his neck....  
  
The girlmosnter pushed some of Mokuba's silky black locks away from his forehead and smiled. "I think we shall be great friends." she murmured, her eyes sparking, before she withdrew her hand and returned to her companion.  
  
When the girlmonster and Malik were on the elevator, Mokuba finally allowed his knees to give out, and he sat down hard on the floor. 


	12. Author's Note

Just a short note to my loyal readers:  
  
I haven't stopped writing this fic. I really haven't. But real life has reared its ugly head, and the last three chapters I wrote before my move are still on a disk at my mother's (which is about 70 miles away, and I don't have a car). She said she would send my disks to me by the end of this month. Please have patience, I will update the moment I have the disk.  
  
Until then, check out my latest fic, Going Under.  
  
Thank you  
  
K.A. Maples 


End file.
